


you don't have one either

by notmyrevolution



Series: bedside tables [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyrevolution/pseuds/notmyrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s clean and organised (except when it isn’t, when a lighter and cigarettes and a phone that don’t belong to him but to the man in the shower, when they invade his space and he pretends to hate it), dark wood that’s modern and stylish, but in a way that won’t date, so he’ll only need to replace it when it’s no longer functional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have one either

It’s clean and organised _(except when it isn’t, when a lighter and cigarettes and a phone that don’t belong to him but to the man in the shower, when they invade his space and he pretends to hate it),_ dark wood that’s modern and stylish, but in a way that won’t date, so he’ll only need to replace it when it’s no longer functional.

An e-reader, because having one is logical and practical. He can carry it around and access all his textbooks when he needs to reference something, it saves space, it’s light, and  _free media_ , and the entire argument on the books versus e-readers industry is bullshit anyway.  _(He brought it home after having borrowed Combeferre’s, and received a look of pure disgust, and “I don’t even want to talk to you, you fucking philistine.” and they had argued until frustration spilled over and books and e-readers were forgotten on the floor and they swallowed each other’s words)._

There are glasses, black-framed, for when he reads too much  _(and he always reads too much, pouring over notes and articles until his eyes are sore and he has a tension headache),_ and Courfeyrac accuses him of being a hipster. Something involving skinny jeans, and black frames and a lack of caring. This always ends in an argument over who is the most hipster Amis. _(The finalists are always either Jehan or Grantaire)._

There’s two storage devices. One is a USB stick dedicated to carrying around important things like essays and presentations that he’ll always need. The other is a solid external hard-drive, a place to keep TV shows and movies because, Jesus, despite what people think he  _does_  have a life and interests  _outside_ of social justice and university.  _(“Do you realise it doesn’t count as relaxing TV if they’re history documentaries about military victories? I bet you yell at the TV when the Napoleon special is on.” “If I let you pick, we’d be watching America’s Next Top Model.” “I think you’re far too bitter about that. Did they reject you for being too beautiful?”)._

If it’s the morning, he’ll have a newspaper, ready for him to read with his morning coffee  _(“That’s not coffee, that’s coffee flavoured sugar.”)_  and get angry at until he has to put it down and stop reading, because there’s  _so much_ injustice in the world and really he’s only one man but he wants to change it  _all._

If it’s the evening, a notepad and pen, for when he gets ideas for revolution and his fingers itch until he can write them down and start planning  _(and sometimes this is in the early hours of the morning, when he wakes up and forgets to be silent and the warm body next to him will mumble “for fucks sake, Enjolras”)._

He’s fond of his bedside table. Even aside from all the reasons people would think, it’s his as he’s always fond of things that are his  _(there’s no question about_ _ **him**_ _),_ and Enjolras has emotions,  _of course he does,_ but he values honesty and sometimes some things are just  _hard_. But if he can feel fondness for a bedside table then surely people must realise he can be fond of actual people?  _(He’s fond of him.)_

No cigarettes, he doesn’t smoke  _(if one goes missing from someone else’s packet they never mention it, and the smoker will just assume he had one too many the night before)._

No ashtray.  _(“See, you don’t have one either”)._


End file.
